


Concealed Carry

by mmmdraco



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Fingerfucking, Gunplay, Handcuffs, M/M, Object Insertion, Size Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adachi stretches Souji out with various objects (all cop-related) in his Shadow realm, and the Midnight Channel plays on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concealed Carry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Persona 4 Kink Meme](http://badx2bathhouse.livejournal.com/543.html?thread=1952287#t1952287).

"Stop it," Seta said weakly as another slick finger slid into him.

With a rough laugh, Adachi twisted his hand and forced his fingers further so that the ridges of his knuckles ground around the stretched rim of Seta's anus. "But you were begging for it so nicely just a few minutes ago."

Seta tried to struggle against the handcuffs that held him, face down, with his arms above his head against a piece of railing, but succeeded only in thrusting himself against the pile of yellow police tape he lay atop of, the thin dribble of precome that had oozed from his cock making the plastic tape cling to him and plaster itself against his stomach. "I was... confused..."

"That can happen in here when you don't have your little friends to save you. What made you come into the TV this late at night by yourself anyway? Doesn't your little _partner_ have you on speed dial?" Adachi slid his fingers from Seta and grasped the nightstick that lay beside him on the ground. He lined the round end of it up against Seta's stretched hole and began to root it forward, sighing as he watched Seta seem to swallow it and heard the younger man's grunts. "Do you think he's watching?"

Wincing, Seta tried to let himself relax and take the intrusion instead of struggling against it. He pressed outward against it and cried out as his muscles gave way and allowed the nightstick to press further inside of him, stretching him. Adachi dropped one knee down in the middle of Seta's back and laughed as he withdrew the nightstick partially. "You didn't answer. Do you think he's watching or not?"

Seta turned his head and tried to spit out the saliva in his mouth at Adachi. "Go to hell!"

Quirking his head, Adachi twisted the nightstick and grinned. "You didn't know? We're already here!" He thrust the nightstick in again and laughed as Seta's face twisted into a grimace. "Y'know, for as well as you're taking this, I'd say you and your _partner_ have played a game like this before. How _is_ the Junes Princes in bed, anyway?"

"I wouldn't know!" Seta tried to gain some kind of purchase on the ground to gain leverage to push Adachi off, but the police tape kept making him slide so that he lay flat on the ground. "Yosuke and I are just friends. Now, stop!"

"Stop?! The only one who needs to stop something is you! Stop thinking you're a hero. Stop thinking I'm going to give in just because you're a little charming. You're in my world now," Adachi said, punctuating his words with thrusts. "Are you going to answer?" He pushed down on the end of the nightstick, applying more and more pressure as he went and moving it in a circle.

Seta screamed as the nightstick pushed even further into him. "He's watching! I know he's watching. He always does!" He tried to catch his breath as the nightstick was pulled from him, wincing at the sound of it hitting the ground wherever Adachi had thrown it. 

_Tsk_ -ing half-heartedly, Adachi stood up and Seta sighed in relief as the other man's knee was removed. "If he's watching, you should have told me right away so that I could put on a better show." His eyebrows raising, Seta turned back awkwardly to look and gasped as Adachi picked up the flashlight from the pile of police gear littering the side of the room. "Here's a science experiment I've always wanted to try!"

Seta choked back a sob as he heard the sound of more lubricant being squeezed out and then felt the cold metal of the flashlight against his already abused anus. "No. No, no, no, no..." he muttered as it started to press into him. It had just started to slide into him when he heard a _click_ and a delighted gasp from Adachi. "That's kind of cool! With this lit up inside of you, I can see the light reflecting back out. Your ass is glowing!" Seta gripped onto the railing, the handcuffs digging into his wrists, and hissed his breaths through his teeth as the flashlight was worked into him. "Oh, that sucks. If it gets too far inside of you, you can't even tell." 

Gasping as the flashlight was jerked back out of him, Seta then let out a hissed breath as he saw the light of the flashlight illuminate the wall behind the railing, distorted though it was from the layer of lubricant on it. "Why are you doing this to me?" he said, finally.

Adachi moved so that he was just barely in Seta's line of vision. "Because I can." Adachi laughed. "Plus, let's get real here: you're trying to catch me and I don't want to be caught. I haven't done anything wrong!"

"This isn't wrong?" Seta's arms ached and his neck and shoulders hurt from the position, as well. 

"Like it isn't easy to tell that your cock is hard and you're loving this." Adachi reached a hand up and unbuttoned the front of his jacket. "I think you just get off on danger. So how about we up the ante?" He reached under his jacket and brought out his revolver. "This is my gun. It isn't particularly long like you seem to like it, but I think you'll enjoy it all the same." He moved again so that he was straddling the back of one of Seta's knees. 

Seta whimpered as the cold metal touched the small of his back. "Please. Stop it. I'm not going to turn you in. Just... let me go. Pl- please." His words caught as he felt himself start to pant for air.

Adachi dragged the barrel of the revolver down between Seta's cheeks and down across his ass. "It's not about that anymore. You said that kid is probably watching. I just want him to know that if he tries to gather the troops, then I'll do something to him, too. You're the strong one, after all, and I caught you just fine."

"I'm not," Seta said, feeling hot tears spill onto his cheeks as the revolver broached his hole. "I'm only strong when I'm with them."

"Then, enjoy having this thing in you, you pussy." Adachi pulled back the hammer and Seta started to hyperventilate. "Get yourself off using the gun," Adachi said with the smirk evident in his voice. 

Seta pulled himself up as much as he could and started pushing himself back on the barrel, his body screaming out with the pain of the sight dragging against his abused insides. His sobs were punctuated by the wet noises being made. Still, he was close... "Not fast enough," Adachi said and Seta screamed as he felt the man's finger move against the trigger and felt the barrel vibrate inside of him as the hammer slammed down. Seta groaned as he came, and blacked out..

It was several minutes later that Seta woke up, shivering, with the handcuffs laying next to his head. He jerked upright and huffed out a breath at the pain that went through him. He spotted a piece of paper on the ground and picked it up, his expression blank as he read the words on it. He curled up against the railing and stared out into the fog.

Yosuke shut off the television in his room and pulled his sticky hand from his pants. "I'm so sorry, partner," he whispered into the air as he wiped his hand on a towel and then buried his head under his pillow.

Seta waited another ten minutes or so until he was certain that any of his friends who might have been watching had tuned out. "Tohru- Oh! There you are."

Adachi stepped forward and smiled. "Did that fulfill your little fantasy?"

"Well, it hurt a little more than I thought it would, but I can't argue with the results."

"You really think this is going to keep that kid from wanting to jump you?" Adachi helped Seta stand. 

Seta shrugged, grimacing as he started to pull away the police tape from the various places it stuck to his body. "It'll at least give me a perfectly nice reason to tell him 'no' if he asks."

Adachi stroked a piece of Seta's hair behind his ear. "Now, Souji, you know you've expressed a little interest in him."

"That was before I got to know you," Seta said with a smile. "Now, show me where you hid my pants?"

"Damn, you're weird," Adachi said and walked over to grab Seta's clothes from where they'd been shoved behind a grouping of road cones.

Leaning over to step into his underwear, Seta laughed. "And you want to do it with this weird kid."

"You're still spread open," Adachi said and moved forward. He wrapped his arms around Seta and moved one hand down the back of Souji's underwear, one finger slipping just barely past Seta's gaped entrance. "When should we meet again?"

Seta winced and shoved out of Adachi's grasp, digging around in his jacket pocket and coming out with a small vial. "This will heal me if you want to help me apply it." He smiled. "You know, internally."

Adachi licked his lips and looked down to where his dick was straining against his pants. "Yeah, I think I can do that."

Seta let his eyes close as his underwear were dragged down and he was pushed back up against the railing "Good."


End file.
